


Her touch

by grelleswife



Series: Death Note Ladies Appreciation 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, I can't say I blame her, Intimacy, Misa can't resist Naomi, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Naomi's touch is special, even if Misa can't exactly say how.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Misora Naomi
Series: Death Note Ladies Appreciation 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Her touch

“There’s something in the way you touch me.”

Misa feels it when Naomi plays with her pigtails. She never tugs _too_ hard, it’s a tease, the tension setting off fireworks in Misa’s chest.

“There’s something in the way you touch me.”

It’s there when Naomi’s pretty fingers ghost against her lips. Light, like Misa is a porcelain doll she’s scared of breaking.

“There’s something in the way you touch me.”

When those fingers turn naughty. Grazing her thighs and slipping inside her to stroke and stretch all the right places until Misa’s mewling like a kitten.

_(“So—so good!” she wails as she comes over Naomi’s fist. “You’re so good Misa, so good,” that gentle, smoky voice echoes.)_

“There’s something in the way you touch me.”

Hands in black leather gloves gripping Misa’s hips when they dance together in a neon-lit Tokyo bar. Misa’s body sways in time with hers. She _feels_ every inch of Naomi, and the other woman’s drawing her in like Misa is a little glowing moon and Naomi is a whole world with forests and rivers and seas. You can’t fight gravity, and Misa doesn’t try.

“Why do you stay with me?” Naomi asks late one night. Misa’s curled up on her chest like a kitty-cat, half-drunk on Naomi’s perfume and the scent of her skin. Naomi traces the curve of Misa’s spine. _You’re wanted. You’re **mine**_ , those hands tell her. Misa smiles.

“There’s just something in the way you touch me.”


End file.
